Departures
DEPARTURES is a song sung by Aozu & Cap to Bin. It used as ending theme of Atobe's Gift. Tracklists #DEPARTURES #DEPARTURES (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= 雲が流れる速さにも　イラダチ覚え戸惑う　心の中　あやふやで 過ぎ行く時間の狭間で　足りない事がなにか　知りたくなる　そんな時は 積み重ねてきた情熱　胸に秘めた思いが　眩しく輝きだす 時を越えて行けるはずさ　今、鮮やかに映し出す 未来を　君の心の景色を そして　旅立つこの道に　降り注ぐ光の中 明日へ　向かって歩き出そう　ここから僕ら 広がる空の青さにも　不安が募り迷う　心の中　曖昧で 思い描いた理想には　手が届かぬ気がして　挫けそうになる　そんな時は すり減らしてきた魂　突き動かされるまま　明るい希望に変わる 夢を叶えられるはずさ　そう、答えは一つじゃない 未来も　君の心の景色も そして　遙か彼方へと　降り注ぐ光目指し 明日へ　向かって歩き出そう　ここから僕ら 信じる術を見失った　昨日に別れを告げて トンネルをくぐり抜け　虹の彼方へ 時を越えて行けるはずさ　今、鮮やかに映し出す 未来を　君の心の景色を そして　旅立つこの道に　降り注ぐ光の中 明日へ　向かって歩き出そう　ここから僕ら 夢を叶えられるはずさ　そう、答えは一つじゃない 未来も　君の心の景色も そして　遙か彼方へと　降り注ぐ光目指し 明日へ　向かって歩き出そう　ここから僕ら　ここから僕ら |-| Romaji= kumo ga nagareru hayasa ni mo iradachi oboe tomadou kokoro no naka ayafuya de sugi yuku jikan no hazama de tarinai koto ga nani ka shiritaku naru sonna toki wa tsumikasanete kita mono mune ni himeta omoi ga mabushiku kagayaki dasu toki wo koete ikeru hazusa ima, azayaka ni utsushidasu mirai wo kimi no kokoro no keshiki wo soshite tabidatsu kono michi ni furisosogu hikari no naka ashita e mukatta aruki dasou koko kara bokura hirogaru sora no aosa ni mo fuan ga tsumori mayou kokoro no naka de aimai de omoiegaita risou ni wa te ga todokanu ki ga shite kujikesou ni naru sonna toki wa suriherashite kita mono tsukiugokasareru mama akarui kibou ni kawaru yume wo kanaerareru hazu sa sou, kotae wa hitotsu ja nai mirai mo kimi no iro no keshiki mo soshite haruka kanata e to furi sosogu hikari mezashi ashita e mukatte aruki dasou koko kara bokura shinjiru imi wo miushinatta kinou ni wakare wo tsugete tonneru wo kuguri nuke niji no kanata e toki wo koete ikeru hazusa ima, azayaka ni utsushidasu mirai wo kimi no kokoro no keshiki wo soshite tabidatsu kono michi ni furisosogu hikari no naka ashita e mukatta aruki dasou yume wo kanaerareru hazu sa sou, kotae wa hitotsu ja nai mirai mo kimi no iro no keshiki mo soshite haruka kanata e to furi sosogu hikari mezashi ashita e mukatte aruki dasou koko kara bokura koko kara bokura |-| English= Becoming irritated and perplexed even at the speed of the cloud floating by, My heart is filled with uncertainty. In the gaps between which time passes, there is something missing. At times like this, I want to find out what it is. The passion that has been accumulating, and the wishes that have been hidden in my chest Now shine dazzlingly. We can surely overcome time and move on. Now, projecting vividly Is our future and the scenery of your heart. Then, on this path that we begin our journey, in the light that pours down on us, Let's start making our way toward tomorrow from here. Puzzlement turning into insecurity at the blueness of the wide sky, My heart is filled with ambiguity. Just when I feel that I can never achieve the ideals I have in my mind, And start to become frustrated, My worn-down soul suddenly becomes inspired, and turns into cheerful hope. We can definitely make our dreams come true. Yes, there is more than one solution, For our future and for the scenery of your heart. Then, aiming for the light that is pouring toward the distance, Let's start making our way toward tomorrow from here. Bid farewell to the yesterday when we lost sight of how to believe, Passing through the tunnel towards the other side of the rainbow. We can surely overcome time and move on. Now, projecting vividly Is our future and the scenery of your heart. Then, on this path that we begin our journey, in the light that pours down on us, Let's start making our way toward tomorrow from here. We can definitely make our dreams come true. Yes, there is more than one solution, For our future and for the scenery of your heart. Then, aiming for the light that is pouring toward the distance, Let's start making our way toward tomorrow from here. Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs